


Oh The Drama

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin and Daphne discuss Justin's latest dilema. Silly thing, mainly dialogue. Based on early S5 spoilers.





	Oh The Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"I did something i kind of shouldn't have in LA." Justin said before digging his spoon into the tub of ice cream between him and Daphne as they sat facing each other on Daphne's bed.

"Like what? Like that time we trid to have a BBQ in here and you almost burnt your eyebrows off?" Daphne giggled at the memory while Justin glared.

"It was your idea in the first place, you know that, you were just lucky i'm really manly and took charge."

"Yeah, well i dont think this is a time to discuss your manliness, impressive as it is. So what shouldnt you have done?" Daphne questioned peering into the nearly empty tub.

"I slept with Rage."

"Yeah, um don't you like, always do that, isnt that like, your thing."

"No, not Brian, Rage, the actor playing him in the movie, well the actor who *was* playing him in the movie."

"Oh. How is this bad, i mean you and Brian have a pretty open relationship right?"

"Yeah, but a part of the deal is no repeats. And Connor wasnt even that good, zero technique at all. I dont even know why i did it, i guess i was just angry at Brian. It was totally just pain management, i couldnt fuck Brian so i fucked the next best thing, and the next best thing was sooooo not worth it."

"Finished?" Daphne asked, and at Justin's nod she continued. " Have you seen Ted's hair?"

"Daph! Problems needing solving, a solution i doubt will come from Ted's hair."

"True, no answers will come from it, but lets face it, its much more interesting. Justin, we've done this before, the whole 'oh my dog i slept with someone else and its a big drama' stop hogging the ice cream!"

"Okay, one: oh my dog?" He made a confused face at her and she simply shrugged. "Two: yes we've done this before, and the reason we are doing it again is that i am really that blonde, i just didnt quite get it that first time. And three: aren't I the one obsessed with food?"

"Justin, really how can someone who got 1500 on their SATs be so dense? You are like the poster child for blond bimbo right now. Just go home, take Brian to bed, fuck his brains out and then say 'FYI i slept with the Rage dude, isnt that funny, ha ha ho ho' and he'll be too shagged out to even care."

"Daphne, your plan is brilliant, however with two minor flaws. Firstly, its impossible to get Brian 'shagged out', he's the freakin' Energizer Bunny! And secondly, in order to even try to get him 'shagged out' my ass is gonna take a major pounding, and no matter how much i love having his dick up my ass, i still want to be able to sit down, and i'm not talking about six months from now."

"Fine. Plan B, tell him, and if he has a problem with it send him to me. You know he cant resist me. No one can, you couldn't."

"Sorry, but you're too squelchy for me. But fine, i'll talk to him, but if he breaks up with me and i get kicked out *again* then i'm sleeping with your boyfriend and you cant do anything to stop me. Unlike you i really am irresistable, you just dont have the ass to compete."

"Or the cock."

"Well it always helps me."

"Helped me too"

"Leaving now." With that Justin got up, grabbing the empty tub of ice cream he took it and his spoon into the kitchen where he deposited them and left the apartment.

\----------------------------------

"How did it go?" Daphne asked the next day as they sat drinking coffee at the Starbucks near the Loft.

"Yeah, your gonna have to kick his ass for me."

"You just want to lick it better once i'm through."

"It's just one of life's little perks."

"I'm sure that won't be the only perk."


End file.
